Summer holidays
by KilledGirlfriend
Summary: When you think your holidays will be the hell all your life turn and you start to think different and looking the holidays with a smile in your face... But the life is turning all the time.
1. Naomi

**Well ¡Hello! That's my second story right down, it's in english so sorry for any mistake I'm spanish and puff god, i was like 2 hours writing this from spanish to english so... **

**I start writing this in class and with the holidays I said to me "Well.. I can do something with that!" So here I'm.**

**And I know... It's short. **

**Disclaimer: My mistakes are mine... The skins characters are of skins... But I can rent ;)**

1

* * *

**Naomi**

In a couple of hours we would be officially in summer holidays, the car is sickening, literally. Inside it we were my mum, her slag boyfriend and my disgusted face. I turned my look, we were leaving the big city, London, and I could see the field... Field, field, and more field.

A little sound who came from my phone catched my whole attention, I looked down and I unlocked my phone opening the message. " In summer holidays? " I read that and I get a bit scared. What? Who made this message...?

I read again and I see the owner of the it... Oh fuck Effs... I didn't say anything in the college, How do she know I'm on holidays? _- Fucking stalker... -_ I muttered turning my head for look again to the landscape. There was a car that looks familiar, I opened a little my window and I saw the hair of Effy reflected in the glass... A little laugh scape from my lips and I answer the text. " I didn't know you wanted me so much as if to follow me in the road... :P Where are you going Effs? " Asked sending the text and locking again my cellphone.

Mi mum looked at me and I only can look to another place, I didn't want to go to Bristol, cause I don't like the beach, maybe the only thing who would fix the trip was JJ, who live in the city.. We will go out in the city and I don't know... Do something.

A few days ago I talked with he by skype and he told me he had a surprise, he said literally. "Is the best thing that happened to me in the year." He's Jeremiah Jones, I can think only that he found a Planet or something like... Who knows...

My cellphone vibrated.

"Advice note from Whatsapp"

EffStonem: "Bristol, to see Tony... You?" I opened again our conversation and replied with a smile in my face. Oh... I'll be in Bristol City with my best friend since my first years... The trip is starting to look great, and the day becoming best.

You: "Bristol... Summer holidays... ;)"

EffStonem: "Oh wow... Looks fun"

You: "Yep, I'm gonna go to have a drink with JJ in te afternoon, do you wanna come?"

EffStonem: "Mmm.. Ok, but, Can I take someone?"

You: "Yesss... More friends, more party!"

EffStonem: "Uh, he's the best party-animal I've ever seen."

You: "Ok ;)"

After the chat I put on my phone my earphones to listen some of my music like We Are The In Crowd or Sleeping with sirens and we start a game on Scrabble for do the trip more quickly.

_"Never, never, never _

_You are never gonna live this down _

_Life's too short, I can't fake it anymore _

_I'm the best thing that never happened to you."_

Moments later I won the game we arrived to Bristol... " Welcome to Bristol. " A person painted the sign with a " The home of party and drugs. " I rounded my eyes and when I went to day Bye to Effs I lost the Stonem's car. Shit... Kieran drove around the city... Wow, it changed so much.

We arrived at the house of my mum. I left the car and I saw a brown-haired skater who lives in front of my mom's house. I smiled at he and he did the same.

_- Hey blonde! I'm Freddy McClair, but you can call me Fredds or Fredster. Who are you? -_

_- Oh hey..! I'm Naomi... Please don't laugh, Campbell... -_ I sighed, always the same joke.

_- Like the model? Oh... You look so much pretty than she looks. - _He smiled again and I noticed my cheeks blushing.. Fuck.

_- Thanks? - _I laughed again for "release tension" and I look my mother and Kieran collecting bags so... _- Well... They need help so, see you later? -_ Asked trying to go over there.

_- Okey, see you soon. - _He winked her eye and left the place on his Skate. I walked to the car and catched my bag for upload it to my old bedroom. I up the stairs, turn left and here was my room!

_- Shit... Is.. I remembered not so amazing. - _I threw the bag on the closet and lay in bed. My mother entered the room without knocking, I hate when she does... - Hun, how about going for a walk with your friend JJ? - I growled taking my phone and sending a message.

*Create a new chat of Whatsapp with JaJones*

You: "Yo' I'm here, in Bristol, how about the drink?"

JaJones: "Sure! I'm with friends at the Keith's bar, you can come if you want"

You: "Ok, I'm coming"

Fucking sunny day... I don't like it cause my white skin becomes little red and I don't like it nothing. So I can put a hat in my head but... Where's my fucking hat? Shit...! I opened my bag and through all the clothes above the bed searching for a hat.

Fuck... I only bring beanies... Mmm doesn't matter, I can find shadows in the street... (I guess). - Mum, I will go out with JJ, I'll come for dinner, see you! - I run at the house and close the door instants later. The city had better smell than London's.

* * *

[...]

The JJ friend's stay outside the bar talking, Freddy was here. - Naomi, I don't know I would see you as soon. - He said to me when I'm walking for salute my friend. I smiled and winked my eye to return his action.

_- Naomi! -_ Said J when he looked at me. _- As time... You look.. great. -_ Said to me shy like ever. _- Yep... -_

- _Who's the beauty blonde here in my uncle Kaith's bar?_ - Another brown-haired guy approached to me. I don't answer to he... - _Babe... Babe...?_ - I raised my eyebrow

- _What?!_ -

- _What's-your-name...? Are you foreign or something like..?_ - That guy is making me angry, JJ and Freddy approached too. - _Em... No, I'm not foreign, I'm english, and I'm not your babe. So, fuck off, and die._ - I sighed. - _Naoms, that's Cook, James Cook._ - Said Freddy. Cook's smile was making me ill.

- _Nice to meet you blondie._ -

I thought I saw a familiar face inside the bar. I walked and it was there. - _Effs!_ - I smiled and hugged her back. She smiled at me with her mysterious smile... Like ever. - _Naomikins. These are Emily and Katie, and Panda is bringing some drink so... Do you want to sit with us?_ - Oh holy shit... Twins. I sit in one of the free chairs looking at the beauty twin.

- _I'm Emily, nice to meet you Naomi._ - She said to me with a shy sexy voice... Wow, I never saw a person with red hair and beauty like her. - _Katie... And where the fuck are Panda with my beer?_ - Emily saw her sister with angry.

- _Nice to meet you too twins._ - I said with a cute smile in my lips. - _Don't call we twins... I'm best than Emsi._ -

'Sure.. She look like a princess and you look like a bitch..' I think rounding my eyes. The cute face of Emily catched all my attention...

* * *

**Well that's all, I don't know sure follow it but who knows! **

**BYE *w* **


	2. Naomi (2)

_**Hi everyone! I just write this. The second chapter. I hope you like it. :) I spent 3 hours writing this, I want an award.**_

_**Thank you to Katy Perry for inspire me, and to Spanish Lily for advise me too.**_

_**Disclaimer: Skins aren't mine, *Fuuuuuuuuuuck*, my mind are mine. My mistakes too. So I win. ^w^**_

* * *

**2**

Naomi (2)

She looked at me, shy, I only smiled... Effs before Panda came to our table took my hand and took me to the bathrooms. I looked her face puzzled.

- _Why you...?_ - She cut my words before that I asked.

- _Oh fuck Naomi, you were having eye-sex with Emily. _- I raised my right eyebrow, denying with my head.

- _What? No! She's beauty but.. I don't like her! Fuck Effs don't lie! I just met she. _- But she was right... I'm getting angry and I bit my lip nervous. This is Effy Stonem, she can read my mind with a little look... But my mind, your mind... The mind of anybody who lives in the earth.

- _You know I'm not lying._ - She put in her face a winner smile... I only sigh.

- _Fuck off! _- Yep... She's my best friend but... She knows too. And I hate when the people knows too much. I pulled out of my pocket a cigarrete and she looked at me with puppy face. I gave she one and I put my cigarrete on my lips for turn on and start smoking. I was really nervous.

- _What about you? _- I asked trying to move the dialogue to other place.

She didn't answer me because for her luck appeared Panda screaming. - _Effy, I have decided I love drugs..._ - Oh my godness... Effy smiled at her as if nothing had happened when she take drugs. And Panda go off jumping like a fucking bunny, I turned off my cigarrete.

I left the bathroom and Cook approached to us again. - _Oh... Panda ate all my bag of MDMA, I will buy more. The beauty girls wants one?_ - Effy noddedher head and I retired of the dialogue going to the table again, a beer was on my site so I just drunk. Only Emily was still on the table she looked at me.

- _You dance?_ - I smiled when she ask me that.

- _No... But I will try if you dance with me._ - Was I flirting with Emily? Sounded cute in my mind...

- _I'm a Fitch, challenge accepted. - _I took her hand moving us to the dancefloor, Effy was dancing with Freddy and Cook at the same time. JJ was talking with a pink-haired girl, _'Who's she...' _

The music started and a black-skin guy (I think he was the dj) presented the song. "So everybody is going to jump with that! Summerrrrrr!" All the young people put the hands up screaming. There were few people but the people scream as if they were the end of the world.

_When I met you in the summer _

_Took my heart a beat sound _

_We fell in love _

_As they leaves turned brown _

_And we could be together baby _

_Long the skies are blue _

_You act so innocent now _

_But you like so soon_

_When I met you in the summer..._

**Summer - Calvin Harris**

She started to dance and jump like the other people do and I laughed starting dancing like she did. This began to be fun. The shy girl turned out it was not shy. I think I know the thing that makes she shy and her name is "KATIE"...

We stayed dancing for a long time, a fucking cute jumping time... She dance very well. When I began to tire I stop and she he ran his hand around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder. I smiled.

_- Are you okay? - _I asked doing the same with my hand for hug her... She is warm, and cute... Not shy... she just nodded. I moved a little closer to her body, we're okay but...

- _What are you doing with my sister?_ - Say a familiar voice in my back. I turned without parting. I don't want to answer Katie... Fuck, we're comfortable.. She raised her eyebrow apparently angry. Emily sighed.

- _We're only dancing, Katie_. - Said Emily disturbed.

- ONLY_ DANCING? You just met her_. - Katie was being like a child... A bitch cow child.

_- I've the old enough to decide for myself. _- They were about to fight, so I put myself in the middle separating them.

- _Out of the way, Campbell. _- Rather than answer to her, I grabbed the sleeve of Emily's shirt and I get out of the pub, with her. Katie stood there, she said no more. I really do not know where we were going, but away from that place.

Magically we arrived at the boardwalk, she laced his fingers with mine. I smiled, like it was the best day of my life, And I looked into the sea feeling the warm of his fingers on my hand. It was special...

I hardly knew her, but that is going to be fixed. It was evening, there wasn't anyone around so I decided to go downstairs to enter the beach. She followed me, I took off my shoes, for feel the sand on my feet...

- _Well... We can talk about our boring lifes..._ - I said taking a topic.

- _Thanks... You are brave to deal with my sister... Thank you so much. I think she's a bitch...who can not stand to see me happy, but she loves me..._ - It was starting to be honest with me..

She hugged my neck. - Can we be here for a while? - I nodded. She smelled so good... Her hair was perfect, her skin... She was the perfect girl I've ever seen.

- _Emily..._ - I muttered a little nervous. - _I... I... I'm... You.._ - She stopped me with her lips, I closed my eyes feeling the moment, feeling her lips around me, In a moment we're kissing each other.

We don't say anything, we only sat on the beach, with our hands together, watching the sunset.

- _I'm gay..._ - She said muttering after a while. - _I'm gay since I was six.._. -

- _I don't know what I am... But..._ - She was looking at me, I kissed her forehead. - _But I like you._ - This was what they meant by love at first sight?

- _I like you too._ - Said smiling with the most cuttest smile who I ever seen.

I was really in love with someone I just met? My head was making a mess, did not know nothing about she. FUCK, but I can't stay away from her.

- _So, Emily... What do you study?_ - I asked trying to calm my mind.

- I_'m studying photography in the London's university. But I live in Manchester with my sister, my parents and my little perver brother James. You?_ - So... She lives near to me...

- _Me.. Me I was doing a graphic dessing course... But the next year I want to start with psychology. I think it's great._ -

- _The minds of the people... Yes, sounds interesting.. What are you doing here, in Bristol?_ - She asked, the sun was going down, and that a beautifull scene. She pulled out his cell and took a picture.

- _Wow, the picture is amazing, can you send me?_ -

- _Sure! Give me your number._ - I gave it and she send me a text message, my phone vibrated.

* * *

~New notification~

"Hi hun, there's your photo... Thanks to do this day a day to remember... Xx Emily F." Photo attached.

Save mobile - Emsi redhead - Answer the message.

"Hello cute. Do I walk you home?"

She looked at me, but she don't answer talkin, because my phone vibrated again.

* * *

~New notification~

"If it's with you I cannot deny. Xx Emily."

I got up and picked her with my arms, she tried to get off but eventually tired she ran his hands down my neck, something made me lose balance and she fell on me laughing just in the sand. I started laughing too and my favorite (now) redhead kiss my lips, gently and slowly.

But in the end we had to come back the way we came, his mother sent her a message.

- _I hope that Katie didn't say anything._ - She said worried.

- _Don't you worry my little redhead, we don't do anything... Well._ - I laughed a little, she gave me a little punch in the arm, but she laughed too.

- _She hates me.._ -

- _Hey... But you are amazing._ -

- _Not so much compared to you._ - I smiled like a child.

Time went by incredibly fast, and we were at his home.

- _So... See you?_ - I said with hope, really needed it. I like that redhead.

- Y_es, I send you a message tomorrow._ -

- _Ok.._ - We gave two kisses on the cheek and we was separating our hands. She started to walk and I follow my way.

I really thinked that it will be the worst summer ever, but for now it is still the best, I met her.

I came home and I didn't want dinner, I only went to my room and turn on my portable computer... I typed two only words EMILY - FITCH and I find like 10000000 results. Fuck! what's that?

* * *

_**Reviews? :P**_


End file.
